Lawn combers or so-called thatchers are available in a number of different forms. For Example, Blue Bird International of Colorado United States of America manufacture a range of lawn combers or power rakes in which a multiplicity of flails are rotated by a motor to remove to thatch embedded in heavy turf. Such lawn combers are quite complex in constructions and their cost is prohibitive to most gardeners. Similarly, a large size thatcher is available under the brand name Dixon but is once again expensive and requires an additional prime mover.